futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Boris Johnson (A Dark World)
Alexander Boris de Pfeffel Johnson, born 19 June 1964, better known as Boris Johnson, is a British politician, journalist and popular historian who was Prime Minister of the United Kingdom from 10 february 2020 until 1 May 2025. During that period he was also the party leader. Before he became Prime Minister he was foreign secretary , member of parliament and mayor of London. First period as Prime Minister Boris Johnson officially became Prime Minister on the 25th of March; when Queen Elizabeth asked him to form a government, but had actually been Prime Minister since half February of 2020, when he won the leadership election but Theresa May refused to step down. After he became Prime Minister he toured the country to see the damage of the war himself, and he was shocked by what he saw. He also ordered parliament and 10 Downing Street, that had been destroyed, to be rebuild. In June of thst year he was involved in the White House negotiations, after the negotiations US president Donald Trump claimed the negotiations couldn't have succeeded without Johnson. He spent most time until the early elections in May 2020 helping the country get on its feet after the civil war. In the elections he faced Jeremy Corbyn, the Labour candidate, and Anne Soubry, the candidate from the Independent Group. During a few heated debates he proved that he could cope best under pressure. He apologised to the British people for the fact that he didn't do enough for Brexit but pointed out that Jeremy Corbyn and Anne Soubry had tried to stop Brexit. The message did come in by the British people, Johnson and the Tories won the elections. His Term Because of the civil war Johnson was forced to focus, mainly, on rebuilding the country. It definitely helped England organised the final of the European championship 2020, in wich England won with 3-0 from Belgium. This proved to people the hard work of the past few months payed off. Johnson was known for helping the people if he was visiting them. After about a year the country was rebuild. His first really big decisions he had to make during the so-called "Marklegate" in the end of 2021. It all started when most if the staff of Meghan Markle resigned. Where most Prime Ministers would stay out, Johnson intervened after he noticed that the Queen didn't respond. It was ruled the Queen, who was 95, was unable to reign and Prince Charles was appointed prince regent. After a few heated discussions Johnson managed to convince the prince regent that Meghan was damaging the royal family. Prince Harry was forced to divorce her by his father, something he would never forget and would lead to the throne-crisis in 2033. He also authorised the SAS-missions that killed Bashar Al-Assad and Abu Bakr-al Baghadi, the head of ISIL. When the elections of 2025 came up he announced he wouldn't seek a second term, saying he was burned out. His deputy Jacob Rees-Mogg became the candidate for the Tories, facing Diane Abbott. Rees-Mogg would win the elections. Post- Prime Minister After his five years as Prime Minister Johnson wrote an autobiography and wrote colums for the Telegraph, but he never criticised one of his successors. He died on 2 December 2050 after an heart attack, he was 86 years old. He got a state funeral wich was lead by the archbishop of Canterbury Category:Politics Category:United Kingdom Category:A Dark World